


Humans Again?!

by WinterPaint (orphan_account)



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Family Issues, Five Nights at Freddy's 2, Five Nights at Freddy's 3, Five Nights at Freddy's 4, I can not think of tags XD, Multi, Post-Five Nights at Freddy's 1, Yaoi, yep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:44:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4360166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/WinterPaint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What will happen when Vincent, Purple Guys, stars feeling regret? What will happen when old friends are revealed? A evil ghost tormenting a young boy's life. Another ghost protecting her brother. A sister who hates her older brother for abandoning them, another sister who doesn't give any shits about it. The Classics, Toys, and Nightmares sure have a long journey ahead of them.</p><p>Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humans Again?!

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on Fan Fiction, but now it's one here.
> 
> If I own Five Nights at Freddy's, they'll all be androids, and a lot, a lot of yaoi. But the it would be boring XD

**_Hallelujah, I finally wrote this, I forgot when I did the original write, uhh, March? IDK, anyways_ **

****

**_ENJOY~_ **

****

**_Humans Again_ **

****

**_Chapter 1_ **

 

“Why the hell am I feeling like this” a man said, clutching his heart. “It’s called regret” responded a voice, the man turned around and saw the marionette. “What are you doing here” the man spat out like venom, still clutching his heart. “Can’t I just spend some time with you, Vincent, you have no one to talk to since you left you sisters, what was their names, oh yes, Winter and Rose, and hmm, what about those kids you murdered?” Marionette said, clearly amused. No one knows how the Marionette can talk, but they don’t ask, since the damn puppet gets mad easily. “Shut Up! Shut Up! SHUT UP!” Vincent finally screamed, falling in his knees, clutching his heart. “Oh, how I pity you, you used to be such a good kid, Vincy, I still remember those years we spent together” Marionette said, taking off it’s mask.

Vincent stared into those white/grey eyes of a woman, not just any woman, this woman knew Vincent since they were Childs, they practicality grew up together. Vincent clutched his heart, did he regret killing those children, and killing the spirit of his first friend? No, impossible, unless. “What have you done to me?” Vincent hissed, his unique purple eyes flashing dangerously, “Oh, I haven’t done nothing, idiot, have you truly forgotten how emotions work, off course you have, you’re a monster” Marionette said, sighing. Vincent gritted his teeth, “You’re lying to me” he said. “Oh shut your trout, man up already, stop moping the floor” Marionette hissed. “Shut up Rebecca” Vincent said. Rebecca smiled, “I still see you remember my name” she mused

Unknown to them, in another room, a certain someone was having trouble of their own.

 _‘Mikey, go to sleep, no one will hurt you, I’m certain’_ a sickly sweet voice of a little girl said. For a moment, one of Mike’s blue eyes turned white before turning back. He gritted his teeth, ‘No’ he told himself, ‘I will not lose control’. The girl’s voice growled, she started screeching in his mind, Mike clutched his head. He finally lost to the pain, he started screaming in pain, he trashed around, opening the doors so the bloody android animatronics could get in. But he didn’t care about that right now, he was in too much pain. Bonnie, a android with purple hair and rabbit ears, red eyes, purple vest and white shirt, with some black jeans and combat boots, heard him, he went to check it out. He found thro boy in a state you can call insanity, he was clutching his head, screaming for the pain to go away, then Bonnie noticed that his eyes were switching from blue to white, white to blue, over and over.

‘What’s wrong with this kid?’ Bonnie asked himself, his band mates apparently heard the screaming. Foxy was covering his ears, Foxy had a simple pirate costume on, with a eye patch. Freddy was looking at the boy, shocked, Freddy had a gentlemen outfit on, with a top hat. Soon enough the toys came in to investigate the noise, that nightmare where there also, just in the shadows. Mike dropped to his knees and started throwing up black stuff, Fritz and Jeremy, some other teenagers that worked there, rushed into the room, avoiding the terrifying animatronics.

“Oi! Mike are you alright?” Fritz said, shaking Mike’s shoulders, Fritz was a typical punk teenager, piercing here and there. Jeremy was typical goodie toothed, older than the two teenagers by a year or so, he also shook Mike’s shoulders, “Hey buddy, you okay?” he asked. The androids could only stare, what was going to happen next? Well, this is what happened. Mike screamed again, his eyes completely white, a sinister giggle from a little girl echoed in the whole pizzeria. This grabbed the attention from both the Marionette and Vincent.

 _‘Oh silly Mikey, you can’t escape me’_ the girl said, a smirk on her lips.

The animatronics backed away, hell, even the nightmares where afraid, and they were the most terrifying. Mike clutched his head again, “Go away, go away, GO AWAY!” he screamed, standing up suddenly, his hands in fists. Freddy, Toy Freddy, and Nightmare Freddy mused, this boy was certainly a interesting one.

 _‘I can’t simply just go away, your simply my puppet, I can simply do anything I want to do with you’_ to prove her point, she made Mike smash into a wall, the poor boy almost lost conciseness, but the girl simply kept toying with him. Bonnie didn’t know why he felt anger.

 _‘I told you, you’re simply my puppet’_ with one snap of a finger, she made Mike hit Nightmare Freddy, in the face. The rest of the androids stopped, shit was about to go down. Nightmare Freddy recovered, he growled at Mike, he grabbed Mike by his neck and threw him against the wall, Mike slipped down to the floor, laying against the wall, looking at the terrifying bear android. Freddy and Foxy had to hold back Bonnie, since the rabbit was mad, what where they doing at his poor rabbit. Nightmare was about to punch Mike until he heard another voice.

 ** _‘STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER YOU FUCKING BEAR!!’_** another girl voice screamed, suddenly Nightmare felt fear, again. He turned around and saw a teenage girl, a ghost, and she wore a pissed off face.

 _‘Oh, I see you cared for a cup of tea, Jessica’_ the sinister voice said, who knows where she got tea. **_‘Bloody Luna, stay the hell away from my brother!’_** Jessica said, stomping towards Luna. Now the animatronics plus two teenagers where truly confused, who was this girl who controlled Mike? Who was this girl who called herself as Mike’s sister?

 _‘Where’s the fun in that, my dear Jessica?’_ Luna asked, sipping her cup of tea, literally, where the hell did she get it?!

 ** _‘I don’t know, and I don’t fucking care, stay away from him you British slut!’_** Jessica screamed, all the boys in the room, mostly all of them, there was like 3 girl androids, responded with a “Oooh” and Balloon Boy responded, “A storms is awaiting” everyone snickered, Bonnie carried Mike bridal style, since the boy was to injured.

 _‘Grrrr, At least I am not a whore!’_ Luna screamed, the cup of tea disappearing, both girls look deadly, Vincent and Marionette got there, staring at the scene, Vincent was a nervous wreck, he knew the two girls very well. Rebecca’s eyebrows where twitching.

 _‘Oh, it’s a pleasure of having you here Vincent dear’_ was Luna’s response.

 ** _‘Oi! Purple guy, hurt my brother, your dead meat’_** was Jessica’s, uh, pretty response.

“AbiDaemonesinferorumhicnon receperintvows” Rebecca said, more like a spell. ‘I knew it! That blasted woman is a witch!’ Vincent thought, remembering all this times when Rebecca did something weird.

Suddenly a white light engulfed the two girls, Luna was gone, but Jessica was not going down without a fight. Jessica growled, Golden Freddy was not the one to show emotions, but you can tell that the broken android was scared. Mike’s breathing was shallow but peaceful, Bonnie smiled down at him, secretly.

 ** _‘You better take care of my brother, or your deaths will be slow and painful’_** Jessica said slowly, to everyone. They shivered, who knew animatronics could shiver? Slowly, Jessica started to disappear. Everyone was quiet, you could hear a pin drop, well a pin did drop from the desk.

“Who the hell were those girls?”

 

****

**_-sobs in a corner- writers block got to me_ **

**_I got this inspiration, after, err, some “innocent” pictures of Foxy X Bonnie, even thou I shipped them with different people here, that damn ship is cute ^///^_ **

**_Anyways, I hope you liked it~_ **

**_No hate please, I tried my best QAQ_ **

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I'll try my best into updating this one, and the others


End file.
